Trial and Ember
by Cgaume12
Summary: This story is a branch off from Sight Pirate's The Legend of Spyro: A New Life. If you have not read most or all of that some parts of this story may not make sense or will be left to your interpretation.


**Trial and Ember**

**Firstly, I thank Sight Pirate for allowing me to work off of his story The Legend of Spyro: A New Life.**

**Secondly, while this attempt at a story may be able to stand alone it will make more sense if you have already read the story mentioned above as that explains how Ember and Flame got there and gives the setting of the Lodge they stay in.**

**Finally, as this is my first try at a fanfiction I thank you for reading this and appreciate any constructive criticism or other reviews.**

**

* * *

**

As Cynder slowly awoke she could still feel the slight sting of her wounds. The morning sun she expected was not there; rather it was pouring rain and didn't look like it would ever stop. She also felt a weight across her lower back. When she glanced down it was all she could do to keep from laughing. Spyro was fast asleep, his paws were in the air and his maw hung agape. Then it occurred to her that if the Guardians or another dragon came to checked the rooms they would be harshly punished.

"Spyro," she cooed softly, "we need to get you out of here." She slid her tail out from beneath his and began running the blunt edge of her scythe-like tail blade along his open maw. He mumbled some unintelligible words as he began to stir and looked into the eyes of his love. She leaned over, despite the soreness of her side; gently kissed him, and sarcastically said "You had better leave now, before I call the Guardians for you being in my room." Spyro stood up, kissed her once more, and left through the window.

After he had gone Cynder stood and stretched her legs and neck. When she was comfortable she opened the door and started downstairs to find something she could eat. She reached the steps and then heard another door close behind her as light, determined footsteps approached her. The voice to match the footsteps pierced Cynder's ears like a curved dagger pierces its target.

"Hey Cynder, you're not looking better." said Ember," Have you been staying away from my Spyro?"

Anger began welling up inside of Cynder. "No matter how much you say that, it won't make a difference! Spyro and I were made for each other!" Cynder snapped. She walked away thinking just how annoying that little pink dragon was.

After a while the Guardians and Blaze came out of their rooms on the first floor and made their way up to wake the other dragons. When they had assembled Terrador made an announcement, "Unfortunately, the moles have informed me that because of the weather we must halt rebuilding until it clears up. So," he sighed "you all have today off." The dragons all cheered at their good fortune.

'_Mmmhmm…_' thought Ember '_this may be my chance to win Spyro from that black witch_.' She sauntered up to Cynder as Spyro was taken aside by Flame in order to talk in private. By this time most of the dragons had returned to their rooms or gone out into the fields to enjoy their day off. As she approached Ember could see the contempt and distaste in Cynder's eyes. "W-well Cynder, looks like we don't have to break blocks today, so I thought we might settle our differences over Spyro."

"You mean you've realized you have no chance and are finally giving up?" Cynder inquired.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of us earning the right to be with him, in a test of our skill."

"What kind of test?" said Cynder.

"Chess, that's what we'll do!" Ember exclaimed. '_There's no way she will know how to play that, I mean Blaze just taught us because there wasn't much else to do_.' she thought.

"Sure, I played a lot of chess when I was stuck with Gaul but he sucked. Maybe you will be more of a challenge."

"Oh, okay." Ember gulped "Do you know if any of the Guardians have a set?"

"Of course I do," Cyril interrupted "I'll find it for you." He returned with an ornate box adorned with golden dragons with rubies for their eyes. When he opened it there was a board made of marble, and two sets of pieces one made of red crystal and the other of granite polished to a luster that amazed both Cynder and Ember.

After they set up the pieces Ember said "Alright I'm crystal I go first!"

"Pawn to f3," said Ember

"Pawn to e5," said Cynder

"Pawn to g4," said Ember

"Queen to h4," said Cynder,"and that's checkmate. I win by fool's mate."

"Well uh, did I say chess?" Ember whined "I meant arm wrestling!" 'It's unlikely that she's recovered from what had happened at the cave. Plus, I've lived in a forest, having to get my own food and shelter everyday. I can't lose'

"Alright," Cynder gave Ember a smirk, "that's fine with me." She put the board and pieces away clearing off a spot for them. "Ready?"

They locked claws and stared intently at their opponent.

Then Ember yelled "Go!"

* * *

"Thanks for being willing to help, Spyro." said Flame. The two dragons entered the main area of the lodge from where they had been speaking. Suddenly they heard a large CRACK from the main hall. They both ran into the room to find Cynder standing near a broken table and Ember lying on the floor beside it.


End file.
